the same blind face
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the best actor anyone in Lima and Westerville has ever seen. If he succeeds, nobody will ever know.
1. spoilerly prompts

**Title**: the same blind face upturned to the light and singing the one song  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Glee/Highlander

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Denise Levertov; lyrics from Katy Perry

**Warnings**: character death; implied non-con; mentions of torture

**Pairings**: implied Methos/Blaine, Kronos/Blaine; Blaine/Kurt

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 1520

**Point of view**: third

**Prompts**: they completely spoil the story, so I thought I'd put them here in case people want to skip them

* * *

><p>A) So, I was listening to Teenage Dream again, and these lyrics jumped out at me:<p>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever_

Let's run away  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back

So, now I want something like this:

Blaine is an immortal. I don't care how old, though I'd like him to know Methos somehow (maybe Methos was his teacher, or they met at some point, and Methos is playing his father for his life as Blaine Anderson). Kurt is a pre-immortal, and that's why Blaine sticks so close to him at the beginning. Then, he realizes that he really likes Kurt, and he wants Kurt.

Now, Blaine has a dilemma. He's however old, but he'll look like a teenager forever. He can control Kurt's death, make it easy and quick, and then Kurt will be beautiful forever, too.

But if he does that, Kurt might not ever trust him again. And he loves Kurt. Just wants him to be happy. (Blaine can call Methos for advice. Maybe Methos mentions the fact that Duncan MacLeod had this choice and how badly that went.)

Anyway. All I really want is immortal!Blaine trying to decide if he should choose Kurt's death for him. And I don't want Kurt to know he's pre-immortal.

B) This probably dates me horribly, but in my mind a fandom is not a fandom until there's Highlander fusion/xover ;)

So, the reason Blaine seems so old fashioned and gentlemanly is he's an Immortal, and grew up in a time where such things were commonplace (he doesn't have to be ancient...maybe Victorian-era? Or he COULD be really old and been an aristocrat in a royal court). He tends to stay out of the Game and so the challenges he's had have underestimated him, thinking he's a newbie or just weak because of his stature. Occasionally, he joins society a little bit by going through high school (hence, him choosing a boarding school like Dalton, so he doesn't have to explain why he's living in his big mansion by himself), but he knows he can never have lasting relationships with these mortals.

Until he meets Kurt. And God he tries to ignore his feelings for Kurt, tries to discourage Kurt's feelings for him (ie the Gap attack, the Rachel debacle) but in the end he just can't. Because Kurt's a pre-Immortal. Blaine can actually have him forever, once Kurt has his first death. And Blaine's a good guy, but it's been centuries since he had someone he loved this much...so he takes a risk and tells Kurt what he is, what Kurt will be, and then throws everything on the line and asks Kurt to...speed along his first death so they can be together just as they are now.

Kurt is, understandably, overwhelmed and frightened. And absolutely not ready to give up his friends and family, even for Blaine. Maybe if it happens naturally, or maybe in a few years once Kurt has had some kind of life, he'll consider causing his own first death, but not now.

And Blaine smiles sadly at him, kisses him on the forehead...and takes the choice out of his hands. Because what if Kurt dies an old man? What if he gets into a crippling accident but doesn't die? What if he finds someone else? Blaine can't risk that.

Up to author if Kurt eventually forgives Blaine, or if Blaine ends up losing Kurt anyway. It would be awesome if you could work in Duncan, Connor, Joe, or Adam/Methos, but not necessary. Really I just wanna see the fallout from Blaine's actions and Kurt realizing he's going to have to disappear from everyone's life in just a few short years.


	2. i

**Title**: the same blind face upturned to the light and singing the one song  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Glee/Highlander

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Denise Levertov; lyrics from Katy Perry

**Warnings**: character death; implied non-con; mentions of torture

**Pairings**: implied Methos/Blaine, Kronos/Blaine; Blaine/Kurt

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 1520

**Point of view**: third

**Prompts**: see previous chapter

* * *

><p>The old man told him to love humans for how fleeting they were. <em>Lightning bugs,<em> he called them. _Fireflies. You'll blink, child, and they'll be gone, dust to run your fingers through, a memory to warm you on cold days. Love them, but don't try to keep them. They'll always break your heart._

He has been Borias and Bruce and Byron, and now he is Blaine. He's been a blacksmith's apprentice and a prince and a slave. He was a soldier in four different wars on three continents, a student of philosophy and science, and an assassin for the better part of a century.

0o0

The old man found him in winter, starving and feral. He'd just escaped his master, and he was about to break apart. _I am not gentle,_ the old man said. _But I am only cruel when I need to be._

The old man was in merciful mood, so he took the nameless creature with him, and tempered him, strengthened him, taught him what and who he was.

_Call me Adam, when you feel like using a name,_ he said. _I am no one's master, no one's god._ The old man looked into his eyes, hand warm on his neck, calming him, and he added, _I'll call you Bairam, when you're ready for a name._

And so Bairam he was, for the longest time. Until he felt like a man again. Until he stood tall and learned the sword and the old man declared him ready.

The old man kept him away from their kind. His first challenge happened three summers after he left the old man; it was easy. So were all the ones that followed, and he grew in power, and he learned. Two thousand years passed and he learned much.

He discovered the Watchers, infiltrated them, and destroyed all record of his existence. He came across the old man every couple centuries and they caught up, and laughed about the Watchers chronicles.

_Never be afraid to adapt,_ the old man instructed. _Never be afraid to change. Bend if you must, to keep from breaking. Study society; you will look young forever, child. Use it._

0o0

The old man smiled, letting just a touch of his true age peek through. _How old do you think I am, Bairam?_he asked. It was Spain, not long after cars were invented, and his name was Benito. He was a simple student studying art.

He was two thousand years old.

_Adam,_ he said to the old man going by Mateo, _you are older than the desert that birthed me._

_Clever boy,_ the old man laughed.

0o0

His name is Blaine. He attends Dalton Academy and is the lead soloist of the Warblers. He is Kurt Hummel's boyfriend. His father is always away on business and his mother left long ago. He has friends who think him a good guy.

He killed a man three weeks ago by cutting off his head.

0o0

Once, his name was Brandir and he killed over five hundred men, women, and children for a price.

Once, his name was Brandt and he was the beloved son of a deposed king, put to the sword when the throne fell.

Once, his name was Brian and he begged on the street.

Once, his name was Bays and he was the firstborn and he died in battle.

Once, he had no name and he cowered before the whip and he will never know how long he suffered.

Once, he was Bairam, the old man's pupil. A part of him will always be Bairam.

0o0

He has had lovers. He spent three decades with one of his own, traveling around Asia just because they could. He taught an immortal and later mourned when the girl lost her head. He avenged her, of course. And when her killer's teacher came after him, the old man stepped in.

The old man. Part of him will always be in awe of the old man, will always love him.

_I am not gentle,_ he said. _But I am only cruel when I need to be._He was patient. He had steady hands and a soft voice, and let Bairam stay as long as he needed, sheltering him and teaching him. He taught Bairam so many things.

0o0

A man challenged him once. They fought and he had Balin on his knees, blade at his neck, and he laughed.

_I know that style_, he said. _You're one of my brother's._

He pulled Balin to his feet, pulled him close, and took Balin to his camp. He kept Balin for three days, discovering everything Adam had ever taught him, and then.

Then he let Balin go.

0o0

His name is Blaine. He has a 4.0, he sings, he is dapper, he was bullied, he preaches _courage_to boys with bullies hounding them.

He is in love with Kurt Hummel. He is Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, and oblivious, and he oversteps because he wants Kurt to learn things he never had the chance to learn before it was forced on him. Two thousand years ago.

He is so old. Blaine is young, and sometimes, he thinks he might have imagined Bays and all the lives since him.

(He wishes he had imagined the nameless creature he was.)

0o0

Kurt Hummel is pre-immortal. The first time they meet, Blaine takes his hand and leads him down the hall. He hasn't felt this instantaneous connection with anyone before, even the old man.

He looks at Kurt as he sings, as he entreats, _Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die - you and I, we'll be young forever_. He looks at Kurt as he beseeches, _Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._

He can see the desire in Kurt's eyes, on Kurt's face. Kurt is so young, so fragile. Blaine is his friend, his mentor. Blaine acts like a fool, because Kurt could have a life before dying.

0o0

(When he hears that the bully who forced a kiss on Kurt actually threatened his life, his hands clench into fists and he hears the swing of a sword biting into flesh, and Kurt is looking at him with those fierce eyes, and Kurt is safe, Kurt is _safe_, so he does not take up his sword and go hunting.

That's the moment he realizes he's lost.)

0o0

_What do I do? _he asks the old man.

The old man tells him about Duncan MacLeod and his pre-immortal bride, killed on her wedding night. _She never forgave him_, the old man says. _Do what you must with this boy._ He pauses; Blaine can hear the sea through the phone, possibly the only thing older than the old man. _If Alexa had been immortal,_ he murmurs, _I would have killed her in a heartbeat._

_Okay,_Blaine says.

0o0

Kurt sings 'Blackbird' and it is the most beautiful thing Blaine has ever heard or seen. He knows then what he must do.

0o0

Blaine Anderson is a good guy. He tutors kids in everything but foreign language, because he's never really excelled there. He can stumble through Spanish well enough to introduce himself or ask for a glass of water, but that's it. He likes football and singing and he plans to be a lawyer continuing the fight for equal rights.

Blaine Anderson is in love with Kurt Hummel and supports him in everything.

Blaine Anderson is the best actor anyone in Lima and Westerville has ever seen. If he succeeds, nobody will ever know.

0o0

A month into the summer between junior and senior year, Blaine takes Kurt on a scenic drive. They belt out _Wicked_ and Pink and Katy Perry, and Kurt says, _I love you, Blaine Warbler_.

Blaine says, _I love you so much, Kurt,_and then he loses control of the car.

0o0

Kurt will tell his friends and family that it was a miracle. The car was totaled, but he and Blaine walked away without a single bruise or broken bone between them.

Kurt had a strange headache for a day, but there was no sign of a concussion.

0o0

_Will you help me?_ Blaine asks the old man. _He's immortal now, but how do I tell him?_

_Bairam,_ the old man scolds. _You didn't plan it out?_

_No,_ he says. _I just knew I had to wake him up. But I have no idea… Ana had already learned what she was before I took her on, but Kurt…_

The old man laughs. _You killed your boy and now you hesitate?_

Blaine winces. _I know. But I couldn't… I wanted his first death to be easy. He didn't even notice._

_Yes,_ the old man says dryly. _And that's the problem, isn't it._

0o0

Blaine decides to wait until New York. He'll let Kurt finish high-school with no worries bigger than McKinley's homophobia and college admissions.

But when they're in New York and Blaine has his soulmate all to himself…

He smiles at Kurt and sings, _We can dance until we die - you and I, we'll be young forever_.


	3. ii

**Title**: the same blind face upturned to the light and singing the one song  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Glee/Highlander

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Denise Levertov; lyrics from Katy Perry

**Warnings**: character death; homophobia; a few things from season 3 incorporated, though a bit AUish; AU for Blaine's canon age, of course

**Pairings**: Blaine/Kurt

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 2670

**Point of view**: third

* * *

><p>There is never any doubt that Kurt Hummel will be getting out of Lima, Ohio. He's only surprised he found the love of his life before ever going to New York.<p>

Blaine is patient and kind. He smiles and laughs, he sings and writes, he tutors and volunteers, he's dapper and a dork. He's interested in the same things as Kurt, mostly, though he likes other things, of course. He talks about football with Dad and Finn, hospital regulations and medical practices with Carole, and everything with Kurt.

Blaine's not perfect, of course. Sure, Kurt idolized and idealized him in the beginning, but the shiny polish wore off by Valentine's. And Rachel's party. The less said of that debacle, the better. Blaine's learning, just like Kurt. He's a silly teenage boy.

Sometimes, Blaine acts world-weary, but sometimes he's like a wriggly puppy. Kurt learns the signs and how to handle both. Blaine's good at most subjects, better than Kurt except in languages – but, Kurt notices, some things don't add up. Blaine uses phrases from other languages, now and then. Once, Kurt saw him writing in a notebook, in something that wasn't English. It didn't look like any Romance language, most of which Kurt knew something about. But Blaine hid the notebook away in his bag and distracted Kurt with kisses, and maybe it was just a geek thing, like Sam and Na'vi.

Over the summer, Blaine and Kurt spend most of their time together. A part of Kurt keeps waiting for the shiny newness to wear off, but every day he finds something new to love.

0o0

Kurt never suggests Blaine transfer. Blaine surprises him on the first day of school by tapping him on the shoulder at his locker and leaning in for a kiss when he turns.

It's not really a surprise, though. Kurt has noticed that ever since the accident midway through the summer, something inside his head _shivers_ whenever Blaine is close. Every time Blaine walks up, Kurt's head shivers and then it goes away. He doesn't know how or why, but now he can feel Blaine and it's awesome. He hasn't mentioned it, though, because, well – it's weird. And what if it means he does have brain damage after all? At the moment, he'd rather not know because everything is going so well.

Kurt sees the nasty looks from the kids in the hall, but Blaine's smiling at him. Blaine's holding his hand. Blaine says, "Hey, Kurt, guess who traded in uniforms?"

Kurt laughs, closing his locker with his free hand. "Does that mean I can dress you now?"

"Yes," Blaine says, his happy smile shifting to a bright grin. "I am at your disposal. Do with me what you will."

A quick glance around reveals no one close enough to hear, so Kurt leans in to whisper, "You shouldn't give me so much freedom, Blaine." He looks at Blaine's lips; Blaine licks them, then surges forward again, pushing Kurt against the locker.

"It's not safe to do this here," Kurt whispers into Blaine's mouth, arms going around him. "This isn't like Dalton."

Blaine pulls back in the circle of his arms. "I've already seen three couples having clothed sex in the halls and I've only been here for ten minutes." He reaches up to stroke Kurt's cheek. "I'll kiss my boyfriend wherever I want."

Kurt lets his hands drop. "There's brave," he says. "And then there's foolish." He looks past Blaine, to four football players glaring. They were at every dumpster toss.

Blaine follows his gaze, turning his head for a moment before focusing back on Kurt. "Show me to my first class?" he asks, taking Kurt's hand again.

0o0

For the rest of the week, various jocks found themselves mysteriously losing their balance. Slushies somehow defied gravity and ended up in the jocks' faces instead of the intended target's.

Kurt seems to be only one to notice the sole thing in common at each incident is Blaine. Well, and Kurt.

He just can't figure out how Blaine's doing it.

0o0

And then on Monday, the second week of school, the junior looking to take up the mantle of head honcho in bullying, a boy twice Kurt's size, tries to guide Kurt to the dumpster by grabbing his shoulder. He's a stupid kid because Puck and Finn are both in sight, and Kurt is no longer a passive victim. He hasn't been in a dumpster in over a year and he isn't going back now.

Blaine stalks forward, looking angrier than Kurt's ever seen. "What are you doing?" Blaine demands and it catches the attention of every student in the area. Nobody ever gets involved. Nobody ever steps in.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks again, and it's not the voice of a teenager. He sounds dangerous. Not like Puck. Not like Karofsky.

The junior lets him go, Puck and Finn barrel into the situation, and Blaine leans in close to whisper, "Touch him again and die."

Kurt and the junior are the only ones to hear it. And he clearly means it.

The would-be head honcho never goes near Kurt after that. Slowly, all bullies leave him alone, so Kurt's able to focus on his studies and extra-curriculars. He keeps glee, of course, and he flirts with running for class president. He finally decides on French Club and peer-tutoring.

0o0

Because nobody has bothered him in almost a month, it comes as a shock when Azimio Adams slams him into the lockers. "What the fuck did you do to him?" Azimio roars.

Kurt is not a fool. "He came out to you," Kurt says. "I didn't do a thing."

Azimio grabs his shoulders and shakes him. "He was my bro! He didn't just wake up a fag. You _infected_ him."

Kurt laughs. "It's not contagious, you imbecilic cretin. You can't blame me." He tries pushing Azimio away, but Azimio just slams him back into the locker, hard enough for Kurt to lose his breath.

He doesn't look around for help. Mike, Puck, Finn, and Blaine are at Schue's booty camp, where Kurt should be, and no one else cares.

Something tingles on Kurt's back and suddenly he doesn't hurt anymore. He can breathe. His mind clears and he looks at Azimio, seeing a scared little boy who doesn't understand.

"He's still your bro," Kurt says. "Unless you cast him aside. He's not like me, except in one way, and if you can't look past that, you don't deserve him, anyway."

The inside of Kurt's head shivers. Blaine's coming, and if he sees this, he'll try fighting Azimio. But Azimio isn't some junior trying to be cool – he'll kill Blaine with one swipe of his hand.

"You infected him with your faggyness and you think he's still my bro? I don't know him anymore!" Azimio shakes him again, until Kurt's head hits the metal. The world goes black for a moment, his head shivers louder, and then Azimio is gone.

Kurt sinks to the ground, staring as Blaine beats the ever-living _shit_ out of Azimio. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Blaine moves too quickly to catch, and he hits every single weak point Azimio has, and he doesn't stop until Kurt says, "Blaine. He's down."

Blaine pauses. He looks at Azimio, barely conscious, and then at the bystanders watching him in fear. "C'mon, Blaine," Kurt says. "Let's go."

He holds out a hand. Blaine takes it and allows Kurt to lead him away.

0o0

Nobody admits who beat Azimio. Azimio certainly keeps his mouth shut and Jacob's camera mysteriously breaks, all footage lost.

And nobody bothers Kurt or Blaine again.

0o0

Kurt sits Blaine down on his bed. He doesn't ask; he just pulls Blaine to him and they cuddle for awhile.

Finally, Blaine says, "I learned to fight after the dance. I was really good at it."

"Blaine," Kurt says, "if you don't want to tell me, don't. But please don't lie to me." He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. He exhales all his fear and uncertainty, and says, "Since the accident, I feel whenever you're close. In my head. Like my brain shivering. And I've noticed, since the beginning, really, sometimes you don't act like a teenager. And the way you fought, the way you threatened that kid – you didn't pick that up in two years since a dance."

After a moment, Blaine sighs, all tension leaving his body. " I was waiting till New York," he admits. "I wanted you to have one last normal year." He chuckles, turning his face up to kiss the junction of Kurt's shoulder and neck. "Besides the shiver in your head, have you noticed anything else?"

"I think my body healed earlier, while Azimio had me," Kurt says. "And I should probably have a concussion or broken skull, but I've never felt better."

Blaine kisses him again. Then he says, "Remember the car accident?"

0o0

Kurt falls asleep in Blaine's arms after a long discussion about immortality, a stupid homicidal game, and swords. He believes every word of it, but it's ruined his life. People will notice that he's not aging long before he attains any of his dreams. He's honestly not even sure if he reached the end of his growth spurt, but he'll never grow again.

Kurt's been dead for two months and didn't even know.

Blaine Anderson never existed before Dalton Academy.

"How much of you have I seen?" Kurt asks sleepily, wrapped up completely in his boyfriend.

Blaine kisses the top of his head. "I've been a boy around you," he whispers. "I've been so happy."

"That's good," Kurt slurs, nuzzling into Blaine's chest. "How old are you, really?"

A deep chuckle shakes his pillow. "I'm old, my love. Sleep now."

"'kay," Kurt mutters.

He dreams about birds and falling and Blaine always out of reach.

0o0

In the morning, Kurt wakes alone, an hour before his alarm. He's not sure if he dreamed the whole thing or not, so he goes to the kitchen for a knife.

His hand heals after a moment. He's immortal. He'll never grow old or die for long – and Blaine knew. He realizes that Blaine knew before the accident. Blaine's known the whole time. His head shivered and he knew what Kurt was.

Kurt doesn't want to wonder if the accident wasn't actually accidental, but he does.

He leaves a note to let everyone know he's leaving early and he goes for a drive. His phone stays in his room.

0o0

Blaine said he was old. Blaine kicked Azimio's ass. Blaine promised to kill that junior, and it wasn't like Karofsky's threat.

Kurt died two months ago and Blaine didn't tell him.

He pulls off the road and stares at the piece of ground that watched his last breaths gasp out. He swallows heavily, wiping at his eyes.

Was it on purpose? Right before the accident, Blaine said he loved him. Said he loved Kurt, and then the car spun out of control and they both walked away without a scratch.

They both died and healed, and they'll both be teenagers forever.

If Blaine killed him on purpose…

He'll never know if he doesn't ask.

0o0

Kurt goes home. He takes a shower and doesn't bother with his moisturizing routine. What's the point? His skin will never age again. He'll never get a wrinkle or cancer or anything. He'll be young and perfect till… till when? The sun explodes? The son of a god he doesn't believe in comes back for the good folk?

How long is forever? What has Blaine cursed him to?

He dresses for comfort, not style, and prepares a small meal. The day is half-over and he has twenty-two missed calls – mostly from Blaine.

So he sits at the table, texts Blaine _I need you now; my house_, and eats, waiting. He feels Blaine almost a minute before Blaine knocks, and he opens the door slowly. Looks at Blaine silently. Blaine stares back, completely still. He doesn't fidget with his hands or shuffle in place.

Kurt does not know this man and the realization terrifies him.

"Tell me everything," Kurt orders him, stepping back.

Blaine nods, and as he walks in, he drops every mask. He is not a teenager. He is not silly or dapper or nervous.

He killed Kurt two months ago and held Kurt last night. He sings to and with Kurt. He's been protecting Kurt since the transfer, and spent all summer with him, and how can Kurt ever trust him again?

But Blaine sits across from him at the table and Kurt has to trust that he tells Kurt everything.

0o0

Blaine falls silent at last, hands clasped in front of him. He waits for Kurt's judgment.

Kurt loves him.

"You killed me without my knowledge or permission," Kurt says after a moment. "I can't… _why_?"

"So you'd never be maimed," Blaine replies. "So you'd never grow old and die and leave me."

Kurt stares at him. "You killed me for _you_?" he demands, hurt and furious and horrified. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Blaine stands, dignified and solemn, and Kurt doesn't know him. Has never seen him before. "I'll return soon," Blaine says. "I love you."

Kurt goes to bed and cries until he's exhausted. Dad, Carole, and Finn all try to talk to him. He hides beneath the covers, pretending it's a week ago and he has the sweetest boyfriend in the world.

0o0

He stays in bed the next morning, staring at the ceiling. He's tired and lonely and all cried out. He misses Blaine.

Dad promised they'd have a talk after dinner. Finn offered to pummel Blaine for him. Carole patted his shoulder and kissed his forehead. Then they all left him alone.

His head shivers. He doesn't move as Blaine picks the lock, walks up the stairs, and enters Kurt's room.

Blaine crawls into bed with him. Kurt turns to him, stares into his eyes, and then just… gives up. He opens his arms, lets Blaine curl into him, holds him, ignores all the things he does and doesn't know. Ignores the enormity of forever looming.

"I was going to tell you next year," Blaine whispers. "Let you have normal for a little while longer."

"I can forgive you," Kurt whispers back. "But I don't think I'll ever forget."

Blaine kisses the underside of his jaw. Kurt holds him tighter, eyes closed.

0o0

The next morning, he goes to school with his two thousand year old boyfriend and acts like nothing is wrong.

He'll graduate and go to New York and live as long as he can. And when Blaine tells him it's time to move on…

Kurt clings to Blaine's hand. Ten years, Blaine said. Ten years left as Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. Ten years until it becomes obvious and hiding is barely worth the effort anymore.

Kurt wants to hug everyone and curl up in his dad's arms.

Instead, he kisses Blaine and sings at glee and ignores the deadline.

Forever. With Blaine. And sword-crazy guys after his head and some old man waiting to meet him.

0o0

Blaine never apologizes. Kurt quits expecting him to. And soon enough, he's pretended long enough that it's almost like it was.

Graduation and NYU and swordwork and languages learned through pillowtalk and ten years becomes eight becomes five becomes two becomes _now_.

Blaine has killed three people in ten years. Kurt killed one, and it was horrible.

Blaine smiles at him. Everything's arranged. All Kurt has to do is take his hand.

He's crying when he turns off the light and lets Blaine lead him to the door.

(Not Blaine for much longer. Not Kurt.)

In the car, the radio is playing an old Katy Perry hit, and Kurt laughs tearfully as he hears _you and I will be young forever_. Blaine kisses the back of his hand, voice easily overtaking Katy's, and after a few minutes, Kurt sings along.


End file.
